


Mr Bean goes to hell (sort of)

by orphan_account



Category: Mr. Bean - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mr Bean somehow ended up in Zootopia more specifically in in Nicks body of after getting himself killed in a stupid mishap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Bean goes to hell (sort of)

Mr Bean was not the brightest star in the cosmos. He thought it was a great idea to stear his mini whilst sitting on a sofa that was on the roof because he didn't bring a big enough vehicle for all the stuff he bought. 

When he was nearly home some children pulled out in front of him causing him to swerve into an adjacent Street and right into the back after a lorry hitting it with such force that he flew into it breaking his neck killing him instantly.


End file.
